


The Necessity of Selfishness

by BigFatBumblebee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adapting to Peace, Everyone Loves Obi-Wan, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Obi-Wan escapes from medical, Whump, why isn't that a proper tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFatBumblebee/pseuds/BigFatBumblebee
Summary: The war has been over for all of four days, and the Galaxy is reborn. In the aftermath of the perilous confrontation with a certain Sith Lord, Obi-Wan Kenobi attempts to nip out of the Halls of Healing, and gets firmly schooled in the consequences of selflessness, and the importance of putting oneself first.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Mace Windu, pre-slash - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 350
Collections: Mace Windu Fandom Safe Space





	The Necessity of Selfishness

It had been four days since Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had woken up in the Halls of Healing in the Jedi Temple. Four days of lying there attempting to adapt to the new, almost bouncy bright, feel of the Force without Sidious, and the rapidly changing state of the Galaxy.

If he was honest, the whole thing still felt rather like a dream. Not as much as when he first regained consciousness (after what he remembered was a rather embarrassing swoon into Kit Fisto’s arms when the other Masters finally made it into the Chancellors office) but it was only after four days of reassurances, recounts and questions that it was starting to feel real.

Sidious was dead, Grievous was dead, the war was over, and he was still alive.

The whole thing was just so… _unlikely_ that he didn’t believe it at first, sure that his and Anakin’s desperate, difficult confrontation with Palpatine had been a dream.

“Two sith in two days, that has to be a new record Master Kenobi” Vokara Che had, for possibly the first time ever, beamed unabashedly at him when Obi-Wan had first come round, blinking confusedly up at the surprising amount of people in his room in the Halls.

 _“_ I didn’t…” Anakin, Cody, Mace and Plo had grinned at him from their various positions. He cleared his throat. “Grievous wasn’t a Sith.” He had pointed out, in lieu of saying anything else. 

Someone had snorted and he distinctly remembered Anakin rolling his eyes quite rudely when he went on to ask if everyone was alright.

_Anakin._

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile when he turned his head slightly to look at his friend, skimming over a datapad in the chair next to the bed, making annoyed noises every so often.

Despite his room being turned into something of a study space for his friends (and he was actually rather touched at just how many people turned up with a cautious expression and the request to please sit and read with him. Even if he wasn’t awake very long to appreciate them), he had been told in no uncertain terms that he was not allowed to help.

_“You had a kriffing heart attack Master, for the god’s sake will you please just lie there and read your poetry?!”_

Ah yes. The consequences of sith lightening on what was apparently an already stress-weakened heart he, Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Master in the prime of life at age thirty-eight, had had a ‘Cardiovascular Event.’

And everybody had promptly lost their minds.

Vokara Che threw the phrase “lucky to be alive” at him rather too often for it to have a huge impact anymore, but it seemed to resonate far too well with everybody else; he was on strict bed rest _(“rest in the traditional, literal sense Master Kenobi”_ ) a hefty cocktail of drugs, as well as hourly check ups, a special diet, and he’d caught the beginnings of a physiotherapy plan on his chart when a Padawan Healer held it at just the right angle.

It was all a bit much, in his opinion. He honestly felt better than he had at many times over the course of the war. He was tired, yes, but for someone used to brakes and bruises and battle wounds it felt like there was very little _actually_ wrong with him.

“What are you thinking about?” His former Padawan was regarding him suspiciously over the top of his pad, shaking him out of his increasingly frustrated thoughts.

“Oh nothing” Obi-Wan smiled widely at his friend’s look “ _Master_ Skywalker”.

He was immensely gratified at Anakin’s awkward flush at his words. There was, after all, precious little to do in his current position.

“Shut up”

His young friend had more than proven himself worthy of the title, and every time he said it Obi-Wan felt the pride bubble up in his chest. Bestowed upon him by a grateful council whilst Obi-Wan was still unconscious, it was taking Anakin some time to get used to his new rank. 

They sat in silence for a moment, Obi-Wan growing more restless as the seconds wore on. He really did feel fine, nothing beyond this general tiredness and lethargy that he just _knew_ he could shake off, and the council needed all the help they could get at the moment. He couldn’t deny that the guilt was starting to eat at him.

He gave it another try.

“How are you getting on with the clone rights bill?” he asked lightly

Anakin gave him a flat look.

“No”

“I’m just asking!”

Anakin eyed him and then sighed.

“Fine, we’re pretty happy with it. Obviously, you already did most of the work, giant nerd that you are” He sent a rare fond look at his Master at this. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “But we’re putting the finishing touches to the draft and then when we submit it we’re fairly confident it’ll get through. Nothing to worry about.”

Obi-Wan nodded. It had been a long-term project of his to get the legwork started on the bill for the wars inevitable end, it was important they capitalise on the momentum of a cease fire. Evidently his work had been passed along to the rest of the council. He had no doubt it needed improving but he had to admit he was rather pleased with how much he’d managed to cover in time for when they needed it.

“You know if you highlight the fact that Palpatine was consistently against it you’ll get-“

“More support from people trying to distance themselves from him” Anakin interrupted and finished his sentence for him with an air of frustration. “We know Master! We’re not totally incompetent.”

Obi-Wan made a noise in the back of his throat and held up his hands.

“Never said you were”

“Control freak” Anakin muttered, right before his com went off.

Obi-Wan watched him glance at it with curiosity.

“What is it?”

Anakin made a pained noise.

“I have to go” he groaned, rubbing his face in irritation.

“Oh?”

“Yeah need to meet the admiralty about the-“ he stopped himself and scowled at Obi-Wan on the bed as he stood up.

“Never you mind.”

_Stang._

“I’ll be along later” His friend’s expression softened and he patted his mentor on the leg “get some sleep.”

Ah yes, even more sleep whilst everybody else did the work. Just perfect. 

\---

Obi-Wan lay there in the relative silence of the Halls of Healing, listening to life carrying on around him.

_Did they remember to include the minimum wage amendment to the bill?_

He picked at a loose thread on the thick duvet, not standard Halls issue, he wondered idly where it came from.

_Hopefully Cody will push for troopers to get the chance to retrieve their belongings from cruisers before they’re dismantled._

He glanced down at his reading. He’d already read it twice. Today.

_Did anyone speak to the Minister for Housing about refurbishing the barracks?_

He sighed, throwing the book aside. This was torture.

He toyed with the idea of meditation, but he tended to get a bit giddy when he opened himself up to the Force fully at the moment. Nobody had realised just how murky and clouded it had become and now it was almost overwhelmingly bright.

He wished he had his com. He’d seen in person most people important to him; Cody and the troops were alive and kicking, the rest of the Jedi were trickling back from all over the Galaxy, coming home to finally rest.

But his thoughts turned to his Grand Padawan. Nobody had mentioned Ahsoka and he was hesitant to ask; everyone had so much on their plate. They didn’t need him sending them all over the place fetching and carrying for him.

He hoped someone was looking after her, that she was safe and she had people. He had missed their usual call last Primeday.

He let out a huff and looked at the chrono next to his bed. The Padawan on duty wasn’t due for a while.

He lay in the silence with his thoughts.

_The Halls were actually rather quiet._

_The Duty Healer wasn’t due for_ quite _a while._

_He did feel fine, and he’d slept a lot today._

_He really wanted his commlink._

He glanced at the door.

_Could he?_

It would be such a simple thing. He could slip out, and his flat wasn’t too far away. Not too far away at all. He could grab his comlink and be back in the halls before anybody noticed he was gone.

 _He shouldn’t_.

_Che might actually kill him._

He glanced at the door again. It really was very quiet, and it’s not like it’d inconvenience anybody.

If he had his com, he could check in with Ahsoka and he could put in a very quick call to Bail. Just for a chat, of course.

The idea was becoming more and more appealing.

_Oh sod it._

He sat up slowly, swinging his legs over the bed, cautiously testing his limits.

So far so good.

He pushed himself to his feet. He’d made it to the fresher and back a few times, but standing did tend to make him dizzy at first. Just a tiny bit.

He let out a breath as he reached for the dark brown robe Anakin had left behind at some point. It was freezing and it wouldn’t do to be wandering around in the thin hospital tunics.

He glanced around and frowned. No boots in sight. Never mind, it was only a quick hop. Barefoot would have to do.

Taking a deep breath, he took his first confident steps to the door. His mission had begun.

\---

The Halls of Healing turned out to be nearly empty as he passed through it. He’d been prepared to employ his rusty Shadow skills, but he simply waved confidently at old Master Etude, he sole occupant of the waiting room, who waved cheerfully back – no doubt assuming Obi-Wan had been cleared to leave.

He paused in the silence of the corridor outside, relishing his small victory and his first taste of freedom.

But as he found himself unable to keep from leaning heavily on the wall beside him, he had to admit it had come at a price;

The twenty paces or so between his bed and the exit had started to feel rather intimidating about halfway through. Three quarters of the way through his breathing had become uneven and slightly ragged, and by the end of his little journey his pulse was racing and he was panting as if he’d run a lap around the Temple.

_Oh dear_

He stood still, slumping slightly against the wall as he struggled to get his breathing under control. Willing himself to pull it together.

It took longer than he wanted, longer than it ever had before, but he managed it. More or less. Ruthlessly squashing his unease, he pushed on.

_One foot in front of the other,_

_Steady._

_In and out._

The dizziness was back with a vengeance, and he could feel a sweat breaking out on his brow.

As he moved it felt like there was a weight, or a steadily tightening band, around his chest and he was alarmed to find his legs were starting to shake.

For the first time in a very long time, small sparks of panic were making themselves known.

_Breathe. Just breathe._

He could do this! He was a Jedi Master for Force’s sake he could walk to his flat.

His steps were no more than shuffles.

_In…and out_

He couldn’t breathe. Everything was too heavy. The tightening in his chest was getting worse, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

The panic was steadily increasing.

_Oh Force he was going to collapse, right here in the Temple not fifteen paces from the Halls of Healing_

The world was well and truly spinning, and he put one hand on the wall to steady himself, the other reaching out blindly in front of him. He knew there was a bench around here somewhere.

His vision was going dark at the edges as he lurched forward, sure enough feeling the smooth wood of the bench that he knew sat in the small alcove he’d made it to. 

_Oh thank the gods_

He all but collapsed on to it.

He was gasping now, every breath heaving out of his chest, and he could feel a cold sweat breaking out all over him.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, leaning back on the cool wall behind him and searching for calm.

He was so tired, too tired to try the Force again. Too tired to move, and everything hurt.

_Maybe he should just rest here a minute?_

And then he heard something.

Voices from around the corner interrupted his quiet, frantic, resting.

“…Oh he’s going to love that” A derisive snort Obi-Wan knew all too well.

He couldn’t decide whether to cry in relief or be supremely annoyed.

_Of all the people_

“Yes, well, you hold him down I’ll share the news” a calm, deeper voice joined in. Another one he would recognise in his sleep. 

_Brilliant_.

His dramatic, overprotective best friend was accompanied by perhaps the only being in the galaxy (bar Yoda) who could kick is ass. Metaphorically and physically.

He braced himself. It wasn’t like he could do anything else.

“Master!”

“Obi-Wan!”

He cracked his eyes open as he heard Anakin and Mace Windu rushing towards him. The Master of the Order let out a particularly filthy curse.

“Hello there.”

Obi-Wan’s customary greeting came out horse and breathy. Both of his friends reached out for him, firm hands on his shoulders and back. He was grateful for the support, grounding him against the dizziness. 

“What the _kark_ do you think you’re doing?” Anakin demanded loudly, whilst Mace crouched in front of him, gently placing a hand on his neck and taking in every inch of his flushed face.

Obi-Wan wanted to shrug out of the grip but helplessly melted into it instead. He managed a weak smile that he hoped was reassuring.

“I seem to have made a slight error in judgement” he murmured, head lolling back against the wall again when Mace let go.

“A slight error?!” Anakin spluttered, disbelief and upset bleeding into the force. “Obi-Wan what the sithhells are you thinking?! You’ve had a kriffing _heart attack!_ I can’t believe-“

“Skywalker!” Mace snapped sharply, cutting off Anakin’s distressed tirade.

“Cardiac event” Obi-Wan corrected with a mumble.

“Idiot” Mace muttered, still checking Obi-Wan over with worried eyes and putting a hand on his forehead, scowling further.

“m’sorry” Obi-Wan looked up at his former student apologetically, pushing his sincerity into the Force. He really hadn’t meant to upset anyone.

Anakin and Mace exchanged a glance.

“I’ll let her know. Would you?”

“Yeah I’ve got him”

A very small part of Obi-Wan was rather annoyed at the conversation about him that seemingly didn’t require his input, but was distracted by the sudden feeling of Anakin putting his arms around his waist and under his legs.

_Wonderful._

“c’n walk” Obi-Wan pointed out, before he was hoisted up and held tightly to Anakin’s chest.

“Yeah yeah”

“Shut up Kenobi”

The last thought he hung on to, before he passed out in another man’s arms for the second time that week, was that Anakin and Mace made a very inconvenient team. 

\---

It took an almost insurmountable effort to open his eyes, he was so comfortable and warm and sleepy, but when he did it was immediately obvious to Obi-Wan he was back in the Halls of Healing.

He blinked rapidly, clearing sleep from his eyes and fog from his brain, enjoying deep breaths and the inherent feeling of safety for a moment.

“Welcome back”

He whipped his head to the side at the deep voice suddenly very close to him.

“Master”

It was an automatic reply, a reaction instilled in every living Jedi when faced with the disapproving face of Master Windu.

He was sitting forward in the chair next to the bed, looking over him with an intense gaze. There was a silent moment full of…something Obi-Wan couldn’t put his finger on, whilst they looked at each other. The pale man felt his face heat up under the scrutiny and awkwardly began to sit up.

“No.”

He froze.

_Right, lying down it is then._

“Mace-“

“You, are very lucky we were on our way to see you.” The Korun Master pointed out sternly.

Obi-Wan nodded.

“I know” he admitted quietly.

His friend didn’t look at him. Instead looking down at his com, reading something.

Obi-Wan watched him, feeling the guilt mounting. They’d spent more and more time together as the war had dragged on, and he considered himself incredibly lucky to be a person Mace actively sought out to spend time with.

It wasn’t like his friend to be so quiet in the face of stupidity. He must have really given him a scare.

“I’m sorry Mace, it was a mistake.” He said softly. And in a move Obi-Wan would later put down to the drugs in his system he reached out and caught the other man’s sleeve. “I really thought I would be fine; I didn’t mean to upset anybody.” He paused. “Thank you for finding me.”

For a split-second Obi-Wan could’ve sworn the other mans’ expression seemed to soften a little. Serious brown eyes relaxed for a moment and the air was filled with…something, again. It was a look he’d only seen a couple of times before; late at night over sabacc games after slightly too much to drink and not enough sleep. 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth with absolutely no idea of what he might say, only for Master Healer Che to come bursting into the room. Again, he wasn’t sure weather to be relieved or annoyed.

She cut an imposing figure, anger and upset detectable even behind formidable shields.

On his best day, Obi-Wan struggled with Vokara Che. He knew she cared deeply, she always had. But she seemed to take his dislike of being fussed over as a personal challenge, and had once compared his general state of health to ‘a sock in a trash compactor’.

There was a Very Tense moment whilst she stood in the doorway, presumably deciding the best way to euthanize him, Obi-Wan thought.

“Ah, you’re awake. Good. Feel like going on another little excursion?” she asked with a terrifying kind of sweetness as she strode into the room, all business.

“I…no, I’m-“

“Are you sure?” She was briskly checking the machines above the bed before taking Obi-Wan’s face in her hands (none too gently in his opinion) and shining a penlight into his eyes “You don’t fancy a trip to the zoo or perhaps a nice hike? I hear there’s a fun run happening on the lower levels, it’s not too late to sign up.” she said in that same, dangerous, professional voice “I’m sure it’s the perfect thing for people who have recently dueled a _sith lord_ , been electrocuted _multiple times_ and then had a _heart attack_!”

 _‘Cardiovascular event’_ his mind supplied. He got a warning look from Mace.

“Vokara-“ he started, only to receive a very cold look from the Master Healer. “Master Che” he corrected himself hurriedly “I’m really, very sorry.”

She remained unmoved.

“I was only going to be gone for a few minutes and I really thought it’d be fine. I felt fine” he attempted to sooth the irate Twi’lek.

He could almost feel her grinding her teeth and barely resisted the urge to grimace.

“You felt _fine_ because _I_ was looking after you!” she snapped, dropping his chart onto the bedside table with a thunk.

“I know, I know.” He looked at Mace in the hopes of any kind of support, only to receive a very smug look in return.

_Thanks._

“I promise Master, I won’t do it again”

“Of course you won’t” she answered briskly, continuing with her check-up, now pressing an instrument against his chest (“breath in” she instructed) “because you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, are not going to leave my halls for the next six to eight cycles. At least.” She finished smartly, straightening the bedclothes. 

Mace did crack a small approving smile at this and Obi-Wan had the sinking feeling he usually associated with the phrase “I have a plan” coming out of Anakin’s mouth.

“Well I mean-“

“You” she interrupted loudly “are going to lie there and do exactly as you are told whilst _I_ turn you into something resembling a healthy being.” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as her voice took on something of a more threatening tone “And you will behave yourself Master Kenobi, or by Force I will chain you to the bed! Do I make myself clear?” she barked.

“Yes Master” Obi-Wan answered quickly, nodding enthusiastically.

She regarded him a moment, before clapping her hands together.

“Excellent” she said. “Someone will be in soon with something for you to eat.”

And with that, and a nod at Mace, she spun on her heal and all but slammed the door behind her.

The two men sat in stunned silence.

“She’s upset. She’s very fond of you” Mace supplied.

Obi-Wan gave him a flat look.

“You’re going to have to do a lot to win her back.” His friend observed unhelpfully, ignoring him and picking up the datapad from the bedside table “looks like you’re going to have plenty of opportunity to work on it though” he said scrolling through the ill man’s medical chart absently. Obi-Wan scowled at him.

“Don’t you have better things to do than be nosey about my health?” Obi-Wan sniffed, feeling slightly ganged up on.

Mace looked at him mildly.

“I am the Master of the Order; the wellbeing and morale of the temple is my responsibility.”

Obi-Wan didn’t see what his health had to do with the ‘wellbeing and morale’ of the entire temple, but was saved from answering by the ominous tell-tale scrape of a gimmer stick on linoleum.

_Oh boy._

He sent a pleading look at Mace as he struggled to sit up, who _finally_ took pity on him and helped him into a sitting position, surprising Obi-Wan by taking care to fluff the pillows behind him. He shot the other man a bemused look.

They both looked towards the door as the scrapes and taps came closer, a thousand excuses and apologies flitting though Obi-Wan’s mind until the door opened to reveal Master Yoda, ears drooping unhappily.

“Master” Obi-Wan found himself quite unable to think of anything to say when faced with the being who had cared for him since infancy. 

Yoda approached the bed.

“Obi-Wan. Well, you are feeling?”

“Yes thank you Master Yoda.” He paused. “I apologise if I inconvenienced you” he offered. He couldn’t imagine how busy everybody was without them all having to come and check up on him. It was all very embarrassing.

Master Yoda approached the bed and said nothing. With a quick look at Mace he received a boosting lift onto Obi-Wan’s bed. 

Automatically he moved his legs to the side to make room for the small Master, and received a gentle pat on the knee in thanks.

Yoda looked at him, and sighed deeply, his ears drooping even further. 

Obi-Wan felt his stomach clench a little. He knew that sigh. He’d known it ever since he was little and he'd tried to fill someone’s boots with dirt.

He was either in for a telling off or a lesson. Probably both.

He waited with badly concealed dread for the first teacher he ever had to speak.

Yoda sighed again. 

“Strong, you are, young Obi-Wan.” Yoda started, shuffling to make himself comfortable. “Strong, you have always been. Brave also, yes.” Obi-Wan was quite unable to speak as he looked at the Grand Master, who appeared to be warming up to his topic. He risked a quick glance at Mace, but could read nothing on his placid face.

Yoda tapped him lightly on the knee, drawing his attention again.

“Through strength and courage and selflessness” the ancient Master paused. “Hmm, great sacrifice yes.” He added “Saved many lives you have. Perhaps the Galaxy, you have saved.”

“It was Anakin who-“

_Whack_

“Ow!”

“Necessary, these traits have been.” Yoda continued as if he hadn’t just hit a poor invalid. “Now, the time for rest and healing it is. Necessary they are, no longer. Adapt, you should.”

Obi-Wan looked at the small green being, suddenly terribly afraid for reasons he didn’t want to acknowledge.

What if he _couldn’t_ adapt to an existence where he didn’t need to protect people with everything he had, and take care of the people who depended on him? It’s what he’d always done, it’s what he was _good_ at. What _use_ was he if not for that?

“How?” he whispered.

Yoda smiled, and as if reading his mind he answered.

“Value, you have, beyond protecting and serving. Recognise this, you will.”

 _Are you sure? But how?_ He wanted so desperately to ask, but the words seemed to get stuck. Instead he blinked at Yoda, still perched next to his legs.

“What did you get up for?” Mace asked curiously, a change in topic that Obi-Wan was immeasurably grateful for, before the gaps in his knowledge became embarrassing. “Before” 

Obi-Wan suddenly found the bedding on his lap very interesting.

“I was…I was going to call Ahsoka. I haven’t heard from her.” He explained.

There was a pregnant silence.

“THAT’S what you risked your health for?!?” Mace asked incredulously, far louder than Obi-Wan imagined he intended. “A holo call?”

“Well…yes”

“And you couldn’t have just…explained? And asked somebody to fetch your com for you?” he asked in disbelief. Obi-Wan looked up at him, surprised again.

“Oh. I didn’t want to trouble anybody, you’re all so busy and I thought I could just-“

The sound of Mace groaning and as he put his head in his hands cut him off.

“Idiot” the Master muttered. Only to yelp when a gimmer stick made sharp contact with his knee.

“Always learning, a Jedi is.” Yoda said disapprovingly. “Further training, I have for you, Master Kenobi” Yoda was suddenly all business. “Selfishness, you will learn.” He waved a dismissive hand as Obi-Wan opened his mouth “Your friends, your family, you will allow to look after you. Looked after others, you have, for too long. Help, now you will ask for and care, you will accept. A priority, you will make yourself.” He instructed firmly.

Obi-Wan stared at him. Yoda looked back expectantly.

He cleared his throat, but his next words still came out horse.

“I’m not sure if can do that” he admitted, and suddenly looking the Grand Master in the eye was the most difficult thing in the galaxy.

He didn’t even know where to start. He felt lost and…sad.

_Was he that broken? What kind of person needs training on how to be…selfish? What was wrong with him?_

To his astonishment, an amused noise escaped the Korrun Master sitting next to him.

“With every day that passes, Obi-Wan, I become more and more convinced that there is nothing you can’t do.” Intense dark eyes met his, and for the first time in a very long time, Obi-Wan was absolutely stumped for words.

“A challenge, this will be for you, yes.” Yoda took advantage of his gawping silence. “But alone, you are not.”

Mace snorted sardonically.

“Yes. Good luck getting Skywalker, Tano, at least two battalions of Clones, and the entire temple to leave you alone. Ever again.”

Despite himself, Obi-Wan smiled. That was a lot of people.

He had a lot of people.

Yode hummed approvingly, before shuffling off the bed and on to the floor with a hand from Mace.

“See you tomorrow, I will. Work on this, we shall. A mind healer, I will arrange.” He looked around the room as he made for the door. “A nice, quiet place to work, this could be” he observed “A madhouse, the rest of the temple is” he grumbled, starting to shuffle off.

“Yes Master” Obi-Wan gave a nod in lieu of a bow from his propped up position on the bed. “Thank you Master” he added, quietly.

Yoda turned to him, a soft look on his face.

“Behave for Master Che, you will” he instructed sharply.

Obi-Wan grinned.

“Yes Master.”

The elderly being harrumphed, before disappearing into the corridor. The scrapes of his stick getting fainter and fainter.

Obi-Wan was only slightly surprised when Mace didn’t follow him. Instead, the dark skinned man began straightening his robes, shuffling the pads on the bedside table, going through an old magazine.

Obi-Wan stared at him, the cogs in his brain struggling to process. It had been a rather exhausting afternoon so far.

Was Mace Windu…faffing?

He’d never seen anything like it. It was terribly unnerving, and he decided it had to stop immediately. 

“I understand I missed the victory party?” he asked lightly. Mace stopped what he was doing and looked at him. A picture of decorum once again.

“Oh yes, luckily for you it was only a pre-party victory gathering” Obi-Wan looked at him confused for a moment before he continued. “Most people are just waiting until you get the all clear before throwing another one. Apparently, it’s unacceptable that the guest of honour wasn’t there.” He explained.

Obi-Wan groaned and threw a hand over his eyes. He couldn’t imagine anything worse.

“It would mean a lot to the clones. And the Padawans” Mace said gently.

Obi-Wan sighed.

“Of course, I’ll be there.”

“Good. They’ll be pleased.” The other Master finally stood up slowly, a slight smile on his lips. “Put in an hour or so whilst they all get drunk and over excited, and then how about I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner?”

Obi-Wan blinked.

“Dinner?” he echoed

“Yes. Though you should know I only go on dates with people who obey Master Che, so try not to go for any more wanders.” He threw over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

Obi-Wan stared after him ( _Date? dinner date? Dinner date!)_ for perhaps a fraction of a second too long, and Mace turned back to him at his silence. A micro expression of uncertainty crossed his face for a split second.

“If you don’t-“

“Yes!” Obi-Wan blurted out, feeling the tips of his ears turning pink. “Absolutely! That would be…excellent.” He cringed. _Excellent??_

Mace’s face broke out into a beautiful smile.

“Excellent.” He confirmed teasingly. “I’ll let Skywalker know you want to speak with Ahsoka. And next time you want something…”

Obi-Wan smiled.

“I will ask.” He promised.

And he meant it.

He relaxed back onto the pillows, unable to stop himself from smiling.

He didn’t know why the Force had given him a life full of such wonderful people, but if they needed him to put himself first then he would give it his damned best try. They deserve that much.

Besides, he had an evening with an interesting and attractive man to get better for.

He was smiling even as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
